Conry Phoenix Noran
Conry Noran "Anything I did in the past is irrelevant, we live here and now, and those corpses on the battlefield are proof of my succession." -Conry Noran. Conry Noran is a Human Military Strategist and theorist serving in the Zarnog Sovereign Authority's Grande Army. Along with his prestigious rank, Noran serves as the Grande Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Man. Noran was born on the tomb world of Corves-9, after The Slazatan of Karmiin took the system form the Zarnog Sovereign Authority. Early Life on Corves-9 Noran's parents (who's names are unknown) were killed during the invasion of Corves-9 by the Karmiinians, leaving him an orphan. Noran was found and raised by the Karmiinian Slazatan, Kalasandaahn Ahenobarberaris. Noran was trained in basic combat by the Karmiinian Hordes, and took liking to military strategy, in order to minimalise Karmiinian casualties during their raids. Noran was shunned for his compassion, and was evicted from the raiding bands for some years. The Massacre of Corves-9 Conry Noran made his name in the Galaxy after a battle on his homeworld. Noran, along with a band of rogue Karmiinians, entered the atmosphere and murdered any being they could find. No less than three billion innocent civilians were killed and eaten by the 100,000 Karmiinian mercenaries. Using only three Pirate Vessels Noran strangled control of the atmosphere, and then landed his troops. The grand battleplan he illustrated involved starving out major cities, killing anyone who tried to leave, and then taking the city from the malnourished civilians. The finale of the slaughter ended on the Capital city of Corves-9, Anterria, where Noran slit the Governor's throat, and, according to eye-witness reports, ripped out his heart and ate it. Shortly after, Kalasandaahn appeared at Noran's feet, asking for his forgiveness. The Karmiinian Hordes were humbled by Noran's accomplishment. Kalasandaahn offered Noran the position of Vice-Slazatan, which was at the time unheard of. Noran accepted, and turned Corves-9 into a planetary fortress. The Karmiinian then named him The Phoenix of The Tomb. Rise to General Noran shortly realized the error of his ways, and chose to escape Corves-9. Using a captured Zarnog Freighter and the assistance of a Karmiinian Aristocrat called Garrus, Noran escaped Karmiinian borders and sought refuge on Naz-Hur. He then enlisted in the Royal Military College of Naz Hur, where he used his knowledge to graduate at the top of his class. Noran then fought in several Zarnog battles, with very few failures. At the still ripe age of thirty-two years, Field Marshal Conry Noran succeeded in the most incredible and unlikely victory in Zarnog History. During the Frozent Campaign Noran split his army in two, and outflanked a mountain passage. The decision led to the capture of 30 million Barbarian Soldiers, with no casualties to the Zarnog Forces. This raised Noran's esteem, and promoted him to High Field Marshal. Less than a year later, Noran was voted by the Zarnog High-Command to replace the recently deceased Eternal General. Liberation of Commonwealth Once Noran reached the Zarnog High Command, he convinced Overlord Zarnotopius Hypnar III to reinstate Human Independence. The Commonwealth of Man, a long dead nation, was officially reinstated as a Zarnog-Guaranteed Vessel State. Noran was elected as the Grande Prime Minister by a landslide, and is still the Grande Prime Minister to this day. = Category:Characters